Searching For Clues
by annacarter4ever
Summary: The team finds the hotel Amy was last seen at and find something she left behind...Part 10 of my series...part before this is 'A Kidnapper's Trust' Sorry it took so long to get this posted.


_This is the 10th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

4. Getting Help

5. A New Start

6. Just Letting You Know

7. Getting To Know You…Again

8. Amy?

9. A Kidnapper's Trust

(**Author's Note: **This fan fiction will be posted in its entirety when it is completed.  This part of the story is much shorter than the others because of how long 'A Kidnapper's Trust' was.)

**Previously In The Fan Fiction:**

"Let's get going. B.A., you bring the van around. Face, Murdock, get everything packed up," Hannibal said, trying not so sound as upset as he was. He turned around and left the room, the rest of the team following him.  Face hesitated for a moment and looked around the room, shaking his head.  After a few seconds, he limped out of the room.  Hannibal didn't have a plan yet, but he knew he'd be able to come up with one on the long trip ahead.

************************************************************************************************************

After her eyes had adjusted to the light, Amy looked up so she could get a better look at her surroundings and her kidnappers. When she looked around, she realized that she was lying on a bed in a motel room. She looked in front of her and saw two men starring down at her. The one to her left looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s, and he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than the man on Amy's right, and was very muscular. She guessed that this had been the man who had carried her into the motel. She then looked at the other man. He looked to be in his late 30s or early 40's, with dark brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes, and he wasn't as tall or as muscular as the man next to him.

************************************************************************************************************

"Willy..." Amy asked, "Do you mind if I use the restroom?"   
"Well...I don't know..." he began, not wanting Amy to get away.  
"What am I going to do? Flush myself down the toilet?" Amy asked, still in the same flirtatious tone.  
"Ok, I guess so," Willy replied, "But don't take too long. If George comes down here and doesn't see you, he'll kill me."

"I won't take long, and I won't run away-I promise," Amy replied as she got up from the table and walked into the restroom.

************************************************************************************************************

As George pushed Amy into the back seat of his car and they took off, Amy wasn't worried in the slightest. She knew that the team would be able to find her because of what she had left behind at the motel.

Here's "Searching For Clues" 

After BA had parked the van, Hannibal and Murdock jumped out and ran inside the motel. With BA's help, Face was able to get out of the van and then walk on his own.   
  
*Please God, don't let us be too late,* Face thought as he followed BA inside.  
  
Hannibal walked up to the check in desk and saw a blonde woman looking at a computer screen. "Have you given a room to a guy in his 40's with brown hair and brown eyes? About my height?" Hannibal asked her eagerly.   
  
The woman looked at the other three men and saw that they also seemed very eager to find out.  
  
The woman took off her glasses, and looking back at Hannibal she replied, "I'm sorry, sir, I cannot divulge any information about our guests."  
  
"Look, we need to know," Murdock said, stepping up next to Hannibal, "he kidnapped our friend."  
  
"I'm sorry, gentlemen," The woman replied, "I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway. I just got on ten minutes ago, and no one has checked in since then."  
  
BA began to pace as Murdock and Face gave each other worried glances.  
  


Approaching the woman, Face said with his usual charm, "Couldn't you just let us take a look at the registration book?  It's really important that we find her."

  
"I'm very sorry sir, but if you think that someone has kidnapped your friend, you should get the police involved."  
  
Seeing that the woman wasn't going to back down, Face gave a defeated sigh. "Let's go, you guys, it doesn't look like we're going to get much help here."  
  
The team sadly walked away from the desk, feeling defeated.  Hannibal was in deep thought, thinking about what they could do next.  He glanced over at Murdock, who also seemed to be thinking. 

  
"Hey Hannibal." Murdock whispered, breaking his train of thought, "You don't think..."

  
Hannibal turned around and saw that Murdock was gesturing to a sign that said 'restrooms' on it. He knew exactly what Murdock was thinking. Looking at Face and BA, he saw that they were also surprised by Murdock's idea.    
  
"There's only one way to find out, Captain," Hannibal replied, "Are you up to it?"    
  
"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Hannibal, who's gonna be in there?" Murdock replied.  
  
"Good point, Murdock," Hannibal answered.  
  
Murdock walked down the narrow hallway that the sign had pointed to. Halfway down the corridor, Murdock stopped in front of the women's restroom.  
  
*Here goes nothing,* Murdock thought to himself as he pushed the door open and walked inside.   
  
Glancing over to room, Murdock didn't see anything that Amy could have left as a clue. Trying his best to not get discouraged, he looked over everything once again. This time, something by the sink caught his eye. When he walked closer, he saw a piece of paper that had been wedged between the back of the sink and the wall. Pulling it out and opening it, Murdock couldn't hide his excitement.   
  
Walking back toward the rest of the team, their faces told him they were hopeful that he had found something.    
  
With a big grin, Murdock handed the piece of paper to Hannibal.  
  
After Hannibal had opened it, he read it aloud to the team. It said:  
  
Hannibal,  
          They're taking me to Reno, Nevada…something about someone owing George money. The other guy that's with him—Willy—doesn't seem to agree with what George does most of the time. I've gotten most of this information that I'm telling you out of him. As for me, don't worry too much. As long as I stay on George's good side and try to get more information from Willy, I'll be fine.  
  
                                                                   --Triple A (1:37 AM)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.  Thanks for being my beta reader again, Jenny!


End file.
